


Limit Break

by itsjustliah



Series: Bound by Fate [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), First Time, Loss of Virginity, Men Crying, POV Female Character, Tender Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Woman on Top, the warrior of light gets so horny she jumps the exarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustliah/pseuds/itsjustliah
Summary: The Warrior of Light has reached her limit. She does the only thing any well-meaning woman who's horny beyond belief would do -- find the object of her desire and have her way with him.





	Limit Break

Unlike what the Ishgardians might claim about the propriety of a woman's desires, the Warrior had no shame. Why shouldn't she enjoy the pleasures the Gods had gifted her? That was her philosophy before her world had taken a turn for the _legendary and heroic_. Before she'd met him and suddenly found herself too smitten to properly ask him to share a bedroll. Fate had its way of wresting her desires from her in the past.

_ Not anymore,_ she thought, arms crossed tight over her formal robes. Her fingernails slowly curled into her biceps as she not-so-subtly glared at the back of the unhooded Exarch's head. _Fate won't keep me from fulfilling those desires any longer._

Years of longing on her part and centuries on his had finally borne fruit, and both parties were now very much aware of each other's affections. Yet despite her eagerness to quickly consummate their budding relationship, G'raha had been elusive. The Warrior wasn't quite sure if it was intentional yet or not. They'd shared a few less-than-chaste kisses since their emotional evening a few weeks ago, and she _had_ lured his hand just close enough to her breast to have gotten _some_ semblance of excitement from it, but besides that, the man had barely touched her.

And that just wouldn't do.

She'd dreamt of taking him before, of course. Every once in a while, the thought would rise in her mind, and she would spend the better half of a bell enjoying the thought _thoroughly_ in her tent or private chambers. Now that she had tasted his forbidden fruit, however, her playful daydreams had morphed and mutated into desires and impulses that were getting harder and harder to ignore. Even now, as he discussed some asinine issue with different grain types not taking in some region's soil, her eyes could only envision his lips biting back a moan, his shoulders shaking with the throes of pleasure, his co--

The Warrior pinched her arm hard enough to make her hiss. She had to do something. Twelve be good, she _had_ to do _him_ before she drove herself mad, or jumped the poor man somewhere that would compromise his standing with the good populace of the Crystarium.

Think. She had to think. Gods, why was it so hard to _think?_ No. How was she going to make this happen? First, location. He hardly seemed like the kind of man who'd let her take him anywhere near the public eye. That ruled out a fair number of wooded areas, discreet hallways, cramped closets, and every other location she'd glanced while within five fulms of the man. Somewhere that wouldn't arouse--_rouse, dammit_\-- public suspicion. That left his rooms, really.

No, wait. That could work. For as much time as she'd spent in his study, she had never seen his bedroom. He _had_ to retire there at the end of a long day, right? And if she just happened to be there, without anybody _knowing_ she was there, well, perhaps she could convince him that his reputation would not be dirtied.

When, then? _As soon as possible, you daft woman._ If his chambers were to be the scene of the crime, so to say, then it would have to happen under cover of darkness. All she had to do was say she was going to visit the Exarch for her nightly talk--sometime before the changing of the guard, so they wouldn't inform him of his guest, of course-- then find her way into his private chambers and wait. That would be the hard part-- the waiting, not the finding; gods knew she'd explored every last bit of this accursed Tower hunting down every last beast roaming the halls.

_ In the end, the only beast hunting these halls will be me,_ she thought, licking her lips. A fine comparison, really, one she wasn't ashamed of at all.

And so, she hatched her plan.

* * *

Getting into the Tower was easy. After all, who would suspect the Warrior of Darkness of ulterior motives? That, and she had made a habit of seeing him nearly every evening. The guard barely gave her a passing glance as he opened the door. She had to fight to keep her grin from spreading too wide, lest said ulterior motives be made known.

Finding his chambers was even easier. It had been the second door she'd tried. She was almost upset she'd found it so quickly, because now, she had time to kill.

His room was so damned barren, likely because he kept all of his books and research materials in that little study of his. There was nothing on the walls or floors, though she supposed that with the whole thing being made out of gold-veined crystal, there wasn't much use for it. The only items of furniture in the room were the bed, which was of a _reasonable_ size for _activities_, a chest of drawers, and a few lonely bookshelves that were collecting dust.

What to do with all this time? She couldn't just wait for him naked on the bed, as delectable as that idea was to a certain feral part of her. She had to stay somewhat hidden. At the very least, he had to be able to enter the room without seeing her, and she had to be able to step between him and the door before he got any ideas about preserving the chaste nature of their relationship.

It wouldn't be a surprise if he _did_ find a way to escape. She needed insurance. Thinking quickly, she slid her hands under her long skirt and tugged off her panties. With all the grace of a lumbering Aurochs, the Warrior stuffed the strip of fabric underneath the lone pillow atop the Exarch's bed. _There_, she thought. _Now, even if he manages to get out of this situation, he'll be forced to deal with this._

She wouldn't have much time to revel in her scheming. Shuffling footsteps echoed through the spacious hallway outside his chambers. There was only one person who was allowed into his inner sanctum -- well, two, really, and one of them was already inside his inner sanctum. She darted back to her hiding place, her body growing hot at thoughts of him entering her inner sanctum and _focus, gods damn it all, woman!_

Somehow, she managed to tuck herself besides the large crystalline chest of drawers near the door, just in time for him to shuffle in with a sigh. He shut the portal behind him and rested his staff against the opposite side of her hiding place, then walked forward with a stretch and the quietest squeak. Beneath his fluttering robes, his tail came untucked from its own hiding place, and with a swish, the tip swept itself out from under the lightly patterned fabric.

She could hold herself back no longer.

The Warrior stepped from the shadows with stealth envied by the greatest spies to ever live. It wasn't until she was nearly upon him that the poor Miqo'te heard the slightest noise and turned.

"Wicked white!" He gasped. The Warrior raised a hand to defend herself, but she immediately saw there was no need, as G'raha's knees gave out from underneath him, and he fell to the floor in a heap of red, black, and gold. "Wh-what are you _doing_ here?"

She swallowed. For all the witty lines she'd come up with while she was waiting, she couldn't find it in her to actually say anything. She had to say _something_. Else, she'd only be creeping him out with her intense stare and her slowly reddening features. As she struggled, he found the time to pull himself back to his feet and muster up a gentle, if not slightly horrified, smile.

"Is-- is everything alright?" He asked, clearly trying to maintain his composure. The Warrior attempted to do just the same, but it was no use. There were no words to describe exactly what was happening to her. What he had _done_ to her, the adorable fool.

So, instead of trying to explain herself, she charged at him. She'd always been better with actions than words, after all.

The stammering Miqo'te yelped as she shoved him backwards onto the mattress, bouncing only once, before she climbed atop him, each sharp movement filled with purpose and need. He was pinned beneath her in seconds, still trying his best to make words out of sounds. It wasn't until her hand found its way up his robes, then slipped beneath the hem of his smallclothes that he began to fight back.

"W-wait!" He yelped, voice cracking with a squeak. His hands fumbled at her chest and biceps, and his legs squirmed underneath her, kicking at the mattress and air. "P-please. can you--"

She grasped him.

He was hard.

She licked her lips.

"W-will you please! Explain what is-- going on!" G'raha shouted, finally grasping her wrist and wresting it from his arousal.

The Warrior didn't speak. She'd just barely gotten a taste of her prize. If he was hard, then surely he was _enjoying_ her forward advance. Without thinking upon it too much, she tilted her head upwards and muffled his protest with her lips, quickly pressing into his mouth with her tongue and delving into the deepest kiss they had shared thus far.

He struggled for a few seconds more, but soon, he was pressing back into the kiss, albeit with less passion than she was currently sharing with him. His thrashing died down, his hands reaching for her shoulders and smoothing them over her hotter-than-hot skin.

However, when she went to dip into his smallclothes again, he jerked beneath her and grabbed at her arm once more.

"No!" This time, his voice didn't crack. "Please-- please, will you explain what-- you are doing?!"

She supposed she owed him that much, and he _did_ seem eager to continue. Her arousal would have to wait. Exhaling softly, she rolled to his side, curling around his disheveled torso to nuzzle at the side of his head. Her nose gently nudged at one flickering ear. The temptation was too strong, however, and she soon took it between her teeth. That elicited even _more_ protests, so she decided to actually give him an answer.

"You kept ignoring me."

"Wh-what?"

Gods, she could feel how fast his heart was beating just through the tiny vessels in the tip of his ear. Patience, now. "You ignored my advances."

"I--" G'raha swallowed and took a deep breath. "I-- certainly was not doing that intentionally. I apologize if--"

"When we kissed last night, you said you had an _important_ _meeting_."

"W-well, I did, and--"

"When you walked me to my room a few days ago, you said you couldn't stay a minute longer because you'd left the kettle on."

He clenched his jaw. "I-I mean, I thought I had, but--"

"When I put your hand on my chest, you said you'd hurt your wrist when you dropped a book, and refused to touch me further."

This time, he had no excuse, and she felt him tilt his head downwards in embarrassment. She waited a few seconds more for him to respond. When he didn't, she shoved her hand downwards underneath his waistband again.

"Wait, stop! I'll talk, I'll talk, just--" G'raha let out a sound akin to a deflating balloon. "Please, just-- let me explain."

Loathe as she was to stop, the Warrior gave him a reprieve. For the moment, of course.

The flustered Exarch took a few calming breaths. Eventually, he found the nerve to reply. "I-- admit, I have been skirting your advances, but not for lack of-- of desire." He swallowed. "I fear you may be disappointed."

"That's stupid."

"I-I know," G'raha sputtered, "but my body has-- for lack of a better word, changed. That, and..."

When he didn't continue, she murmured, "And what?"

He raised a bashful hand to cover his reddening face, then let out a long sigh. "From what I know of you, you have--experience, while I have..." He swallowed. "None."

Of all the things she'd been expecting, that was not one of them. It was enough to pull her attention away from his body, and she leaned back to meet his gaze, or attempt to, as his hand was still covering most of his embarrassed expression.

"Really?'

He nodded.

"Not ever? Even on the Source?"

He nodded again.

"Oh."

Suddenly, the Warrior was feeling a bit guilty. She glanced down at the patch of bare skin she'd exposed near his pelvis._ Then that was the first time anyone had _ever_ touched him there?_

The realization dampened the frantic urges still pulsing in her nethers, and soon, she was gently pushing his hand away to kiss his forehead. When he finally reopened her eyes, she dipped her head lower to gently brush her lips against his. "Do you _want_ to do it?"

His pupils constricted. A moment later, G'raha whispered, "Yes."

"And you know how it goes?"

"W-well, of course." He bit his lip.

"Then that settles it." With that, the Warrior undid the topmost clasp of his robes and began tugging the long, draping fabric free. When he began protesting again, she pressed a finger to his lips. "I don't care what you may look like, or how skilled you may be. I _want_ this. I want _you_. I want to give you all I have to offer." She smiled. "You have my heart. Now, let me give you my body."

The Miqo'te man shuddered beneath her. Moving slowly and deliberately, the Warrior found his bashful hand and brought it to her chest.

"Would you like it?"

He gave her the subtlest nod. "If you would have me."

_Gods_, he was cute. Thank the gods he'd said something; else, she might have been forced to pounce him. If this really _were_ his first time, however, she didn't want to completely traumatize the poor man. After all, he must have been waiting decades for this moment alone. Best not to ruin that with a few minutes of selfishness.

"What would you like me to do?" She crooned, nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

G'raha squeezed his eyes shut once more. "A-at the very least, I would like to kiss you."

The Warrior was more than happy to indulge him. A chaste peck turned to passionate kiss, which soon turned to her tongue eagerly pressed against his. His flesh-and-blood hand stroked at her cheek with his thumb, finding courage, but still trembling with combined excitement and fear.

While he was distracted, her hands began to make quick work of his robes, pulling apart the myriad of clasps and pushing aside the fabric to bare his chest. While he didn’t stop her, she could tell the exposure made him feel uneasy, if only by the slowing of his tongue.

Exhaling gently, the Warrior pulled out of the kiss. “Would you like me to undress, too?”

G’raha averted his eyes, but nodded all the same. It was getting harder and harder to resist the urge to have her way with him, but she was going to damn well _try_ to make his first experience a positive one.

Hesitantly, she rolled off him, then pulled herself up into a sitting position, her legs folded beneath her. With one fluid movement, she grabbed the bottom hem of her tunic and pulled up and over her head. As she tossed the garment to the floor, she saw him rise up on his elbows to get a better view — _and damn it all, was he crying again?_

“G’raha,” she murmured, reaching for his arm and pulling him up to sit properly, “Are you _sure_ you are alright with this?”

“I am, I— I am.” The Miqo’te huffed, frantically rubbing at his eyes. “Forgive me, I’ve— I’ve imagined this moment for far too long.”

She shuffled forward to tug him into an embrace, which he quickly reciprocated. “So have I.” 

His hands drifted up her back, warm and cold fingers teasing at the nape of her neck as he pressed his forehead to hers. She took that tender moment to gently slide open his robes. He shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut.

She'd expected the ribbon of crystal cutting through his torso. She hadn't expected to think it was so beautiful. Curious, she dragged her fingers up the split, which elicited a shiver. It felt wrong to say anything, so she stayed silent, letting a smile play over her lips as she explored his bare form with her callused fingertips.

Eventually, G'raha untensed, exhaling deeply. His head fell to her shoulder, where he found the courage to plant a kiss on her collar, but he seemed quite content to rest upon her while her hands moved over him. Soon, he was following in her wake, his own fingers tracing the lines in her back, then toying with the back of her brassiere. The Warrior wasn’t going to pressure him, but as his fingers fumbled with the clasp, she decided to speak up.

“Would you like me to—“

He pulled back, lips twisted in embarrassment. “N-no, I—“

“You?”

“…wanted to do it.”

It took everything she had not to take him right then and there. After mentally restraining herself, the Warrior reached back with one hand to guide his to the clasp. With a gentle pinch and a _snap_, it came undone. Now that it was freed, his confidence from before seemed to wane, but still, he managed to slip the straps from her shoulder and, with some hesitation, pull away the fabric that concealed her chest. 

A moment later, he mustered up the courage to lean back and look. 

G’raha bit his lip. A sound much like a strangled growl thrummed behind his tightly-grit teeth. 

The Warrior choked back a laugh. Instead, she reached for his frozen hand and place it directly on her unclothed breast. He stammered something in protest, but she quickly silenced it with another kiss. She decided he was _far_ less flustered and far more obedient when her mouth was on his.

With his hand finally starting to move at her chest, and his crystalline hand rising to mirror its movements, she found a moment to undo the ties at the side of her skirts. Best to rid herself of that while he was distracted. She gave the fabric a quick tug, sending it flying off the edge of the bed.

All and all, she was doing a _fine_ job of holding back. It would have been easy to toss him down and ride him like the last man in existence, but perhaps it was better to take things slow, let them _both_ enjoy his steady discovery of all her body had to offer him.

At least, that’s what she was thinking, until his thumbs began to brush over her nipples, and his fingers began to fondle her with more intensity. Every movement put a crack in her defenses, until finally, she could wait no longer.

The Warrior gave him a shove— a _gentle_ shove, in her defense— and followed him down to the mattress, pressing her bare chest to his as she continued their kiss from before. Her hands caressed his chest, his waist, his hips, then hooked their thumbs on his tight smallclothes and kept moving downwards. He gasped in her mouth, but she silenced any forthcoming protests with a _shush_. Thankfully, he was obedient enough to let her lean back and tug the offending garment free of his long legs. 

It was only then that G’raha finally noticed that she was _completely naked._ If he weren’t already completely red, he certainly was now. His eyes glanced between the ceiling, then her, then the wall, then her, to finally fix on her and all she had to offer.

She, of course, was focused on one thing, and one thing in particular, and she was not about to waste any time teasing him. Jaw clenched tight, the Warrior crawled forward, finding a comfortable seat just below his navel. G’raha looked up at her with an unholy combination of lust, anticipation, and fear. She smiled, then leaned down to kiss him again. That would make him feel better.

Now that she was so close to her prize, she couldn’t help but notice that it was subtly poking at her tailbone. She shuddered and bit her lip. He must have noticed, because his hand reached up to smooth over her cheek, and pulled away for the briefest moment to ask, “Are you alright?”

_ More than alright, _she thought, but she couldn’t bring herself to speak. Instead, she kissed him again, more deeply, more passionately, hoping it would keep him occupied long enough for her to inch downwards and take him into her. It did, for the most part, even when she rolled her hips against his exposed member. It wasn’t until she grabbed the base and began pressing it to her sex that G'raha jerked his lips away to panic.

“A-are you sure you— you don’t need more—_agh!“_

It was too late. She had found the right angle, and with one roll of her hips, she took him in, all the way to the hilt.

The hands at her hips curled into her flesh, the fingernails of his left hand nearly piercing the skin with the force of it. His legs squirmed beneath her, shaking in the throes of pleasure, but the best part of it all was the chorus of tiny squeaks and cries that were choked out of his throat with every spasm. It was enough to draw a gasping breath from her, too, and she pressed her forehead to his so they could both revel in the sensation.

For a moment, she thought he might have actually found his peak just from entering her alone, but when she went to move her hips, his grip stopped her in her tracks. “No,” he breathed, swallowing dryly. “Please, I— Not yet.”

“Why not?” She whispered. Her nose slid past his temple to rub at his ear, which flickered at the heat of her breath. “Are you close?”

G’raha nodded, still tightly grasping her hips. Below, she felt him twitch inside of her. “Yes.” 

The Warrior softly kissed his ear, then took it between her lips and applied pressure. He gasped and twitched inside her again, which spurred her own muscles to contract around him. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” he gasped, “it feels— it feels _perfect.”_

“Good.” 

With that, she began to roll her hips, much to the naked Exarch's protests. Between gasped-out moans, he pleaded, "Please, I don't— _ah!_ I don’t want to dis— disappoint you, _hah!_ P-please—“

The Warrior was not about to stop. “G’raha, I _want_ you to finish.” She nipped at his ear again. “Please.”

“Y-yes, but— I want… the same for _you, ah, gods—!”_

“We have all the time in the world for that.” She let out a breathy chuckle as he let out another loud groan. “Right now, I want you to enjoy yourself. Just tell me what you want."

He bit his lip, then gasped out another plea. "I want-- I want to hold you close."

_That_ she could give him. She kissed his ear once more, then shifted to snuggle her face into the crook of his neck. As soon as she was in position, he wrapped his arms around her back, pressing her naked body close to his. The sensation of cool crystal against her burning-hot breast was simultaneously soothing and arousing, especially when she began moving her hips again— the different in friction as her chest rubbed against his felt _damn_ good. 

She soon found that she didn’t have to move her hips, however, as the lust-addled Miqo’te beneath her began to thrust up into her, slowly at first, then with reckless abandon. Each frantic movement drew a forcefcul gasp from his lips, and a quiet moan from hers. Moments later, without any warning at all, he let out a sharp cry, fingers clutching at her reddening skin, his hips continuing to roll into and against her until he could continue no longer.

Even without finishing herself, the Warrior felt immensely satisfied. As he tried to catch his breath, she nuzzled into his neck, grinning wildly. His release finally began to ebb, as did the strength in his arms, and soon, they fell limp beside him, his strength completely spent.

“Was it good?” She purred.

“Y-yes,” G'raha gasped, “very— very much so.” He cracked open an eye and turned his head towards her. “It— it wasn’t too terrible for you, was it? I apologize if—“

The Warrior tilted her head upwards to fumble a kiss on his chin. “It was _perfect,_ G’raha.”

For some reason, he bit his lip again and looked away.

The reaction was so unexpected that it made her laugh. “What?”

He fidgeted beneath her, shuddering as his spent arousal moved within her. “I-if we’re going to be _together_ like this,” he swallowed, “you can— you can ignore the prefix.”

Even here, alone and naked and _still penetrating her,_ he felt the need to speak in a roundabout manner. She raised a brow. “Is that what you want me to do?”

She got the exact reaction she expected from him— an averted gaze, a quiet grumble, and an embarrassed pout. The Warrior made a mental note to tease him more often. Eventually, he responded with a disgruntled “Yes."

“Alright.” She rewarded him with a kiss to the crystalline facet of his jaw. “As long as it means I am yours, Raha.” When he took a shuddering breath, she laughed and added, “Are you going to be able to _endure_ my calling you that?”

“I-I will!” G’raha huffed, letting his head fall back onto the mattress. “It’s merely— that i’ve imagined you saying it a thousand times, so actually _hearing_ it after so many years is… indescribable.”

The Warrior hummed a non-committal reply, choosing instead to wrap her arms around his chest and snuggle in close. When a thought came to mind, however, she had to voice it.

“What other moments have you imagined?”

He glanced down at her. “What— what do you mean?”

“You said you’d imagined me undressing, and me calling you by your name. What else have you imagined me doing?” She smirked. “Or you doing to me?”

He bristled with embarrassment, quickly glancing away, lips pursed in another half-pout. She took the opportunity to tease him more.

“Perhaps I should wait for you here again, this time, with far less clothing on.” The Warrior grinned as he shuddered and continued. “Perhaps you’ve been imagining your mouth on my breast, or my mouth on your manhood.” She tilted her head upwards to whisper: “Or perhaps you’d like me to take you atop your desk in your study.”

The last one elicited the tiniest squeak from this throat, which she met with a quiet chuckle. “We have plenty of time to explore these fantasies of yours.”

The flustered Miqo’te said nothing for a long moment. Then, he took a deep breath and dared to ask, “What of yours, then?”

She was so comfortable on his chest that her first response was merely “Hmm?”, which she followed up with, “My fantasies?”

“If I share mine,” he murmured, “you will share yours, yes?”

The Warrior pulled away from his chest, then glanced up at him. He met her gaze, still flustered, but determined. It only served to fuel the fire still raging within her.

“Of course, but…” She pushed her torso upwards with one arm, leaning over to properly look down at him. “If we start sharing, I may have to take you again.”

He swallowed. “A-a shame, really.”

Her grin spread wider. “A terrible shame.” She leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Tell me, Raha, what have you dreamed of all these years?"

Hesistantly, he began to tell her. With every word, her body grew hotter, the same lust that had spurred her to jump him in his bedchambers now driving her to climb atop him again, run her fingers and palms over every inch of his body, comply with his every tiny demand. 

This night would not end for quite some time, it seemed.


End file.
